


Supernova

by softelytras



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Arson, Betrayal, Conflict, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Friends to Enemies, Gen, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), King George - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Sapnap, Villain Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap but make them enemies, idk i just wrote this for people on twitter, knight dream, knight sapnap, probably lots of stabbing shit, swords get pulled on each other, tags suck idk what to put, tommy is gonna be here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softelytras/pseuds/softelytras
Summary: Sapnap gets tired of lurking in the shadows, and decides to take matters into his own hands.orvillain sapnap arc!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Supernova

Dream was unhinged. He felt like he was the only one who knew it, who was aware that his once-best friend was close to tipping over, to losing his mental state completely. No one else seemed to notice. George was busy playing king, toting around a crown and acting like he has power. Maybe he genuinely thinks he  _ has _ power… 

The thought was absurd enough to almost make Sapnap laugh. But not quite.

One foot kicked out idly, scuffing the dirt in front of him. He was sitting on Tommy’s bench, and although that location was meant to listen to music, the air around him was silent. He was tired, he decided. Tired of being ignored, of being disregarded. No one needed to tell him anything for him to know that he was nothing. He simply doesn’t exist in their worlds, now that the pet war was over.

Maybe that was a good thing. He didn’t exist enough for them to take his lives. He was still at the top of his game, despite having lost everything. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. Maybe he could bring down Dream, and get everyone to realize what - or  _ who _ , is the real issue. 

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of overly confident footsteps. Speak of the devil.

Dream dropped down on the bench, one arm leisurely draping over the back of the chair. 

“Sap!” His tone was kind, and a lopsided grin split his face. “What’s on your mind?”

The dark haired boy barely reacted, glancing to the side briefly before looking back out at the land in front of him. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be tailing George or something?”

The blond knight lifted a shoulder in response. “He’s inspecting his new little house for more damages after, y’know, Tommy and shit.”

Sapnap felt a lick of anger in his chest. Pulling in a deep breath, he schooled his expression to indifference. It was what he was best at, anyway.

“Oh, yeah, that was pretty crazy. Think Tubbo is gonna punish Tommy for it?”

He got a cocky laugh in return to his question, and couldn’t help but look at Dream this time. There was a strange, almost manic glint in his eyes that gave Sapnap an uneasy feeling.

“No yeah, Tommy will get what he deserves. Exile, probably.” He laughed again, and leaned back against the bench, crossing his arms. “I just need George to get upset over it. Tubbo will throw Tommy out, and I’ll…” He was starting to get breathless with excitement, almost vibrating in his seat. “I can get the discs. George will be off the throne, and then I can truly take over-”

His words died, and his eyes shifted to Sapnap, who’d gone slightly pale. 

“You’re gonna… dethrone George? After everything he’s done for you?”

Dream barked out a laugh. 

“ _ Please.  _ He sleeps through everything! George has no real power, he’s just my “figurehead”, you know? He does what I need, no questions asked. All I need is to get those discs from Tommy, and then we won’t need George.  _ We can have everything else. _ ”

The anger in Sapnap’s chest was persistent now, and his calm expression broke, a scowl surfacing. 

“You’re going to turn on George that easy? Just like you turned on me during the battle of the lake, and when you gave Mars away?” He was angry, so angry, and all he could think about was hurting something, anything. “You were supposed to be our  _ best friend,  _ Dream. But you fucking- you turned on us the second you realized you could benefit from it personally, just because you want  _ more power? _ Like you don’t already have enough of it?”

Dream tilted his head, eyes squinting, thinking. Before Sapnap could continue, he stood, looking down at him.

“So the nobody finally decides to speak up, huh? What happened? You were so quiet and reserved before. Finally tired of not getting any attention?” The tall knight sneered, peering at the boy in front of him. “You’re powerless anyway, Sapnap. What the fuck can you possibly do against me? Light a little match, play with fire?  _ Please. _ ” 

The condescension dripping from Dream’s voice only added fuel to Sapnap’s rage. He jolted to his feet as well, poking a gloved finger into Dream’s chest. 

“They’ll realize sooner or later that you don’t care about anyone. And Tubbo won’t exile Tommy, he loves him too much. Your words will only get you so far.”

His hand was batted away, but he barreled on.

“And George won’t let you dethrone him. The people actually like him, he’s fair and nice and-”

Another answering laugh.

“It was never  _ about  _ George being king. George is only king because I’m here, keeping him safe, protecting him. Do you hear me? George is my pawn. The second I get those discs, I won’t need him. He’s done with. He has no power without me.”

Sapnap stepped back, the back of his calves hitting the edge of the bench. He barely registered the hit, only blinking at Dream slowly. 

“All this chaos.. all this betrayal… for two little discs. Why?”

Dream rolled his eyes, arms crossing over his chest. “It’s not  _ just  _ about the discs, Sap. It’s the power the discs bring. The power they can give me. With them, I can win everything. I can take over  _ anything. _ ”

Terror bubbled in Sapnap’s throat, but he kept it down. This wasn’t the Dream he knew, the Dream he grew up with. He didn’t know who this was.

“You’re- you’re insane. I’m not gonna let you destroy everything around you for this.”

The blond grinned, leaning towards him. “And tell me,  _ what power do you have?  _ What can you possibly do that can stop me? You’re putting up this brave front,” Dream gestured wildly. “For some blown up land?” His hand landed on the hilt of his sword, drawing it out of the scabbard to grip it by his side. The blade lifted, gleaming as the tip rested under Sapnap’s chin. “Be smart. Don’t get in my way. I’ll ruin everything for you if you even try to intervene.” The tip of the blade pressed in harder, and one precarious bead of blood trickled down.

This time, Sapnap was the one to laugh. His terror melted into defiance, and his anger rolled in his stomach like a slow fire. 

“I don’t have anything to lose, Dream. Me and Tommy truced, I can get him on my side. And nothing,  _ nothing,  _ is stopping me from burning you and this server to the fucking ground.”


End file.
